


Under his Genjutsu

by Tamakis_sun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genjutsu, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, madara literally owns me, you fuck in a genjutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakis_sun/pseuds/Tamakis_sun
Summary: First rule of dealing with an Uchiha: dont look at their eyes.So i drew a manga panel of Madara and it made me think of the idea for this fic...
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Under his Genjutsu

The streets were free from the normal bustle Konoha typically sees. It was easy for you to walk briskly through the village without getting caught up in the foot traffic or from vendors trying to sell you something when no one was around. Everyone was already gathered at the clearing in front of the rock cliffs for the Hokage speech, and you were running late. 

The Uchiha and Senju had just made a peace treaty and merged their clans to birth the new village, Konoha. In hopes of unity, the new Hokage wanted to address his new people. 

You were the only one striding through the village. Your footsteps light every time you touched the packed dirt path. Being a sensory ninja, you were a part of the newly established sensory unit to protect the village from rival clans. It was easy for you to feel an unusual amount of chakra following you. Someone with a large amount of chakra reserves was behind you, but the imposing presence wasn’t threatening. There was no indication that it was an enemy attack. It was probably just a high ranking shinobi in one of the clans. 

Swiftly looking behind you, you thought you caught a brief glimpse of something black flowing behind a building. It could just be a leaf. There wasn’t any time to waste. The Hokage’s speech was supposed to start any minute, and you still hadn’t made it to the clearing where the speech was being held. You decided to hasten your pace to where everyone else was congregating. 

Reaching the clearing, you slowed down and made your way closer to the crowd. Walking through the crowd, accidentally bumped into a few people.

"Ouch!"

"Watch it!"

"Sorry,” you murmured.

Raising your head, you saw Hashirama addressing the village. Behind him to the side, stood his brother, Tobirama, and the Uchiha leader, Madara, his red eyes gleaming in the daylight. Madara had always been a bit of a mystery, but in the few short instances you've met him, he's always seemed courteous. Well mannered and professional.

Your eyes wavered off of Hashirama. The speech was great and all, but who wanted to listen to this war criminal talk? Kicking your foot into the dirt, a small rock flew forward, hitting the child in front of you. Cries escaped the child’s mouth. The woman next to them, you assumed was the mom, turned around to find the culprit, and you quickly turned away, so she didn’t suspect you. 

Goosebumps appeared on the back of your neck when you felt that same imposing chakra again. Looking behind, you saw a cloaked figure with a hood over their head. You saw the glowing red eyes of the Sharingan, Madara Uchiha’s. Opening your mouth, you were about to ask him why he’s hiding in the crowd when he raised a finger to his mouth, indicating to you not to say anything. Closing your mouth, you turned around to face where everyone else was looking.

Staring at the balcony, your mind was still stuck on Madara standing behind you. You turned around to look at him once more but no longer is he where you last saw him. 

Where could he have gone?

You fell further back into the crowd looking for those red eyes, but unable to see them anywhere. All of a sudden, you crashed into someone. 

"S-sorry! I didn-"  
A large hand covered your mouth, and your eyebrows raised at the surprise of seeing Madara standing over you. 

"Tsk tsk, walking around always causing chaos," he cooed into your ear. "Someone ought to teach you how to stay in place."

"I don't cause trouble," you said, turning around to listen to the Hokage speak. "Aren't you supposed to be up there?" You raised your chin, indicating to the cliff where Hashirama was standing.

Pulling you into his cloak, he said, "Hashi has it covered up there. It's my job to make sure things are taken care of down here." he said, sliding his hands down to your waist. 

"Still, don't you think you should be paying more attention? After all, this is a big deal." 

"Not only were you late to the speech, but you came here and gave me an attitude? Someone seems to be a glutton for punishment,” he responded, his hands trailing underneath the waistband of your pants back and forth around the hip.

“S-stop it. Let me go,” you asked desperately to get out of the cage of his hands. “I’ll be good this time. I’ll focus.” 

The soft warmth of his fingers on your skin was replaced by the rough fabric of your pants as he removed his hand from under your waistline. Madara’s hand drifted up your chest and curled his fingers around the base of your throat. With three fingers curved around your neck, he dug his index finger under your chin, forcing you to look up and back at him. 

His height advantage allowed him to look directly down at you, his Sharingan glowing red.

“It’s too late because now I can’t focus,” he whispered from the side of your head, his hot breath fanning across your ear and cheek. 

Madara slid a hand to the front of your jeans, rubbing you from the outside. His other hand slid down your neck, cupping your breast. 

"S-stop, someone might see us," you whispered. 

Madara could feel your body shaking. He could feel your heartbeat racing. You didn't want him to stop, but you knew someone would see the obscene show the both of you were displaying.

"Does it look like they can see us?" 

His eyes met yours, and you noticed his Sharingan shining brightly. You looked around, trying to see if the people were looking at you, but no one even turned to see what was going on. 

Eyebrows raised, your mouth dropped open slightly in shock. Madara had you in his genjutsu. He slid his hand back to your throat, where he firmly gripped your neck and tilted your head back to meet him. 

"Now listen to me, little bird. You've been causing trouble all day, and I can't just let it go. I'm going to have to rectify this distasteful behavior," he whispered.

You felt his hand unbutton your pants, and he slid his finger into your slick folds rubbing back and forth. His other hand coming down to cup your breast. 

"Such a dirty little girl already wet for me," he taunted. "Tell me, do you want this? Are you asking for it? Are you dying for it?"

"Please-" you begged, wanting more. 

"Please what? What do you want from me? You want me to touch you here?" He probed, his finger coming closer to where you wanted it. 

You held in a moan, "Please, what if they-"

"It's only you and me here.” He cut you off. “Scream, yell, moan... it doesn't matter.”

The view of his wrist disappeared as his hand went deeper. Stroking his hand up and down, he teased you, "Let me try just one." 

Madara pushed one finger inside, twisting and turning. It felt so big. So rough. One finger was stretching your walls apart as you seeped onto his finger. Grinding your clit against the palm of his hand, you could feel yourself losing control.

“Fuck me,” you barely whispered, but Madara heard it. 

Pushing his hips into you, his erection could be felt on your lower back. Adding a second finger, he plunged them into your cunt. You could feel your wetness streaming down his finger, your panties becoming soaked. He trailed kisses down your neck, his nose tickling you every time he lightly brushed against it.

“You’re so fucking wet for me.” he harshly whispered in your ear.

Thrusting his fingers harder, Madara was building you up to push you to your limit. You arched further, thrusting your chest further into the hand on your breast, moaning so loud you’re pretty sure everyone heard you. 

Feeling flushed and light-headed, the tension in your stomach was searching for release. Your breaths becoming heavier, Madara pressed his thumb to your clit stroking in small circles.

“Do you need to come?” His rough voice whispered.

Arching your chest forward and leaning your head back on his shoulder, your lips parted with moans escaping from the bottom of your throat. You nodded your head.

“Say the words out loud,” he demanded.

Gathering your breath, “I need to come,” your voice quaked.

Grinding against his palm, you found the perfect rhythm to fuck yourself on his fingers. You were about to come when he pulled out his fingers, smearing your wetness all over your cunt.

“Fuck you,” you hissed.

Madara chuckled in your ear. “I never said you were allowed to come. Maybe if you behave, next time you’ll be rewarded.”

Withdrawing his hands from your pants, you saw how your precum glistened off his fingers.

“See how good you felt, baby girl?” Madara said, bringing his hand up to your face. Slackening your jaw in disappointment, Madara seized the opportunity and inserted his fingers between your parted lips. “And how good you taste?”

Grasping his hand with both of yours, you opened your mouth wider to fit both of his fingers inside your mouth, and wrapped your lips around the tips of his fingers. Sucking softly, drawing them further in your mouth until your lips meet his knuckles, you cleaned the evidence of your arousal from his hand.

You never imagined you’d be the head of the Uchiha’s object of desire, let alone cleaning yourself off of his fingers. You didn’t possess any extraordinary or heavenly power like Madara or Hashirama. You possessed enough power to fight and survive the ongoing Senju/Uchiha rivalry. 

You slowly bobbed your head on his fingers. Your tongue gliding across the pads of his fingertips every time they left your mouth. Madara’s fingers were clean after a few more licks, and you pulled them out of your mouth with a resounding pop. 

Dropping his hand, you turned around to look at his face. “See? I can behave.” You said cocking up an eyebrow. “I cleaned up my mess.” 

“In this world, wherever there is respect— there’s disrespect, I see.” The roughness of his voice washing over you.

Inching closer to you, he crouched down to your height and gripped the back of your thighs. His large hands gave him enough grip to jerk you up to his waist, your legs wrapping around him. You let out a little scream at the abrupt movement, folding your arms around his neck, seeking stability. 

Madara thrust your body up a little bit, shifting his hands closer to your ass to get a better hold of you. Gravity took control and brought you back down on his cock. His hardness settling directly between you and him. Madara pushed you further into him, causing you to grind against him. 

A moan escaped your lips. The friction prompting the tension in your stomach to tighten. Head thrown back, you groan into the air, “Are you gonna fuck me or not?” 

“This is the type of behavior I need to fuck out of you. It would benefit you to have patience.”

Making his way through the crowd with you straddling him, he headed towards the building you passed to get to the clearing. Pushing your back up against the rough exterior of the wall, Madara pushed himself up against you. Your muscles instinctively flex and shudder, and you tilt your pelvis pushing back against him. Nuzzling his face underneath your jaw, he kisses his way up to your lips, murmuring between each kiss. 

“There are too many layers,” Madara observed, looking all over your body. "Jump down for a second." 

You unwrapped your legs from his hips and shakily placed them on the ground. You wobbled a little, and Madara steadied you against him. 

"Easy there, little bird." He whispered. His hands caressed your hips, and he went to the top of your pants. He suddenly yanked your pants down, exposing your backside to the cool brick. 

"I hate obstacles," he grumbled, forcing your pants from your legs. 

He pushed his cloak back, untying his robe, revealing himself to you. 

He gripped your upper thigh and hooked your leg up against the side of him. Jumping, you wrapped your legs around him again "Now, where were we?"

His hips pressed into you, pinning you to the wall. “Keep your legs wrapped around me.”

Locking your legs together behind his waist, he moved his hands to the front of your shirt, ripping it right down the middle. 

Gasping, you pulled your arms from around his neck to protect your modesty. Catching both your wrists, Madara held your arms out to the sides of you, cuffing you to the wall with his hands, his hands bearing you for the entire village to see if they turned around. 

Everything about Madara was large, dwarfing you in comparison. His presence was monumental whenever you were in the same room with him. His tall figure had towered over other Shinobi. His broad chest and shoulders were something to admire among the slender men in Konoha. 

Breathing heavy, chest heaving, Madara stared at you.

There was no one else at that moment except you and him. The Hokage and the entire crowd filtered through, and all you could focus on was Madara. You could feel the weight of his body, solid and warm, as he moved against you. The warmth of his mouth on yours invaded your senses, letting him freely take what he wanted. You were so receptive to him, his touch, willing to give him anything he wanted.

“Your most attractive quality is your submission,” Madara uttered between thrusts, your shoulder blades digging into the hard wall. “The intense, instinctual need calling you to obey.”

“You’re so responsive to me,” he said, feeling your wetness drip down his shaft.

“Only because I see the error of my ways.” you moaned breathlessly, massaging the base of his head.

You brought a hand down to your clit, rubbing in slow circles, savoring the feeling of Madara stretching your walls. The emptiness was replaced by Madara with each thrust. Your fingers tangled in his hair, his hips meeting yours at a quicker pace. The tension in your stomach was back, seeking release. 

“I’m gonna come,” the frantic words escaped your lips. 

Looking over Madara’s head, you saw Hashirama on the cliff. He was looking directly at you as he gave his speech. His eyes peered at you from under the brim of his Hokage hat. 

The thought of Hashirama watching Madara fuck you so mercilessly in broad daylight awakened new desires in you, enough to push you over the edge. Your body shuddered as you tipped over the edge, euphoric pleasure washing over you. 

“I need more of you,” he said, his deep voice rumbling in your ear. 

“Take all of me.”

Hooking both of his arms underneath your knees, he raised his hands to either sides of your shoulders, bracing himself against the wall. Your legs spread further apart, and your knees pushed up to your chest, allowing him to drive himself deeper at a different angle. Madara started thrusting with a savage ferocity that left no doubt as to his intention. Every thrust ushering him closer to his release. 

He could feel it welling in the pit of his stomach. Feel the head of his cock hitting you in just the right place. The constant stimulation to your clit caused pleasurable pain. His pace quickened. You sensed his urgency and moaned, knowing you would soon feel his warm cum inside you. Your hand at the base of his neck gripped his hair harshly, pulling it down. Madara’s head jerked, following the tug of his thick mane.

Finally, he couldn’t take any more. With one final hard thrust, he buried himself as deep inside you as he could, resting his forehead on yours. Your hot breaths mingled together.

He stayed there, feeling himself drain inside you. Not wanting to let his cum escape. Soaking inside your warmth.

After a few moments of labored breathing, he retracted himself from you, lowering his hands from the wall and bringing your knees down. 

“Next time you cause issues, you report to me for evaluation,” Madara smirked, his eyebrows drawn down. 

You opened your mouth about to argue, but then you blinked and were taken back to where you were earlier in the middle of the crowd. Looking up at Hashirama, you saw that Madara was standing on the cliff, next to Hashirama just slightly further back by Tobirama. You turned around, checking to see if he was behind you. He wasn’t. Turning back towards Madara, you saw him lower his chin and smirk towards you, his eyelids lowered as if in a secret only he knew about.

Evidence of Madara’s genjutsu was unmistakable. You could feel the dampness between your thighs. Madara had made you come in the middle of the Hokage’s speech. This was supposed to be a celebration for the new era of peace among the Uchiha and Senjus, and Madara Uchiha had just fucked you with only sensory illusions. You lowered your chin, looking at the ground, and smiled. You looked forward to the next time you would encounter Madara Uchiha. 

Now how were you going to leave there without anyone seeing the evidence on your pants?


End file.
